This invention relates in general to a hydropneumatic suspension system for wheeled vehicles and, more particularly, to improvements in a hydropneumatic suspension system adapted for maintaining the level of a vehicle body above the ground substantially constant independently of a load applied thereto as well as for providing soft, cushioned ride.
This kind of suspension system has been fitted to various wheeled vehicles and its function is well-known in the art.
This invention contemplates to solve the following problems existing in some wheeled vehicles by improving the suspension system.
That is, in a known wheeled vehicle, e.g. a known passenger vehicle, there have been a great tendency to determine vehicle dimensions related to entry/exit ease or ingress/egress ease, e.g. heights of a body side sill and passenger seats, by giving priority to structural strength, road clearance and riding comfort. As a result, entry/exit ease has not been satisfactory in some passenger vehicles, especially in a relatively large passenger vehicle such as a limousine. In case of vans and trucks, it is further necessary to set wheel clearance, i.e. necessary space between tires and the nearest part of a body to allow operation of a truck or van without damage to the tires, at a relatively large value. As a result, the level of a loading platform or cargo floor above the ground has not necessarily been suited for loading and unloading.